


The One With The BUN case of Peter Quill

by Ten Danver (WheezeWookie)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BUN exists in the MCU, and so does the hotdoga, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheezeWookie/pseuds/Ten%20Danver
Summary: Midtown High had a slight obsession with Buzzfeed Unsolved and Peter has no choice but to see what was up





	The One With The BUN case of Peter Quill

**Author's Note:**

> There was a tumblr post and some fan art that inspired this fanfiction and I wanted to add a little bit to the "Peter watches BUN" fanon.

Midtown High was a school of Science and Technology. For many, that meant that the school was filled with geniuses who theorized about quantum physics or invented things like contact lenses connected to the internet, ready to change the future any given moment. It was prestigious. Something to look at on a resumé for many to say, "I want my kid to go there!"

Not many seemed to realize that underneath the title of Science and Technology often lay a layer of

Just

Plain

Weirdness.

“Peter! You have got to check this out,” Ned pulled out one of his ear pieces and handed it to Peter, who had been staring at the wall all this time.His lunch was untouched, still in awe of the idea that he had NEARLY, just nearly, become an Avenger.

“Hm?”

“Dude, you’ve got to see this.”

Recently, Ned had been watching a series on the internet called “Buzzfeed Unsolved”, a series that talked about the unsolved cases surrounding the supernatural and crimes that were never solved. It has reached a certain height of popularity at Midtown high. From the skeptics to those who wouldn’t dare to mess with the supernatural, it had become apparent that the school were either Shaniac, Boogara, or even both.

Peter never really thought much about it. According to Ned, Peter thought more along the lines of Shane, being skeptical about the supernatural. He did, however, believe in the extraterrestrial.

Which wasn’t a far stretch since New York had an alien invasion not a few years ago.

“Is it another one of those episodes where they try to communicate with the dead?”

Ned shook his head. “It’s an alien case. Like, this kid disappeared YEARS ago, and no one knows what happened, wait, just – LOOK.”

He shoved the phone into his hand and pressed play.

 

_This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we’ll discuss the missing case of Peter Quill._

 

S _hane was leaning against his chair and nodding._

_“Now, Ryan, this sounds a lot more like a True Crime case than a Supernatural one.”_

_“Oh, that’s what I thought but with the recent, you know, Shield scaddable, I thought we should visit this case –_

 

Peter looked up at Ned. “Dude, seriously? Just because this guy is named Peter?”

“Well, no one says you couldn’t ask Mr.Stark about it, if it DOES have something to do with it but that’s not what I mean –“

 

_“ – let’s get to it.”_

 

_In the later hours of April 12, 1988, Peter Quill – an 8-year old boy from Missouri – was at the hospital. He was visiting his mother, who was on her death bed from brain cancer._

 

_That’s rough._

_Yeah, I couldn’t imagine what it’s like to lose a parent at that young age, let alone, the only one he had._

_Oh, there’s no father?_

_We’ll get to that in a sec._

_Peter was a wild child and often got into numerous fights. According to his grandfather, who had been present at the time, Meredith Quill had been going on about how he had to be a good boy and that his father was coming to get him. Shortly after, Meredith Quill died._

 

The video had been 22 minutes long, explaining the theories on what had happened to poor Peter Quill. Many believed that he had been taking by his father, as Meredith had mentioned that his father was going to come and get him.

It pulled them in, trying to figure out what had happened. The dynamic between the two hosts was unbeatable, leading to a lot of wheezes.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, breaking them out of their little bubble.

It was their chemistry teacher.

“Don’t you two have to be in class?”

The both of them scurried, but not before Ned handed in his phone in shame.

In between petrols of the neighborhood, Peter would somehow always manage to get in an episode. Sometimes he'd web his phone to the wall and all of a sudden, in the middle of Ryan losing it because a ball rolled to his name graffitied on the wall, a robber with a bag would show up and disturb his short break.

At times, when reporting things to Happy, he'd even try to slip in a simple question on whether SHIELD had anything to do with anything. 

He never got an answer. 

But Tony was starting to get skeptical as to why Peter wanted to know if people could combust out of no reason.

In fact, it got even more concerning when he had a weird run-in with a lady who said she was going to curse him for knocking over one of her gnomes.

"Hey Mr. Stark, when I die, make sure I become an episode on Buzzfeed Unsolved."

While he knew it was a joke, it was still concerning.

_Many months later...._

The man in front of him, with the cool looking blaster and rather motley crew consisting of a big, tattooed man, an alien-insect looking lady and smurf. Things were starting to overwhelm him, but the moment the man in the blaster had introduced himself as Peter Quill, Peter might as well have nearly lost it.

 Theory 3: Alien Abduction, had been right after all.

Later, when they had some time in between their plan, Peter walked up to the other Peter.

"So...what was it like to be abducted by Aliens?"


End file.
